Guardian
by Reawakened Clam
Summary: Tsuna isn't quite sure what to think of the translucent blond man following him around, keeping an eye on him no matter the time or place. It's slightly unnerving, but somehow, at the same time, gives Tsuna a strange sense of security. Things dissolve into a mess when he finally approaches him. "Wait, you can see me?"
1. Prologue

Tsunayoshi thought he was a good kid. He obeyed his mom, was polite to anyone who talked to him, and at least tried in school, even if his grades werent exactly spectacular. Far from it, actually. He thought he was rather down-to-earth as well, with a good grasp on reality, and for a seven year old, probably had the most common sense in his whole school.

So despite having all this so-called common sense, he wasnt qute sure who thought it'd be funny to send that blond ghost trailing after him from the shadows. After all, ghosts dont exist, right?

It's not funny. Good for a prank, but this was a bit too far.

The ghost-man was rather tall from Tsuna's perspective, had wild, untamed blond hair and light orange eyes. He was wearing a nice looking three piece suit, with a black cape draped over his shoulders. Like a fancy superhero, as Tsuna worded it in his head.

Sure, he looked cool, but the fact this man was following him around, watching his every move, was more than a little unnerving.

It didnt help he was a bit see-through as well.

Yeah... A prank, that's what it had to be. Some creepy joke his bullies thought would be amusing. A hologram, or a doll, maybe?

However, nobody noticed the man, to Tsuna's shock. The man waltzed on through doors and walls into his classroom or bedroom, or anywhere really, and everyone pretended he wasnt there. Nobody turned to look at the ghost-man whenever he looked over their shoulders at their papers, reading out loud, or when he sat on a desk, occupied or not, huffing amusedly at the teachers (if they could even be called that, Tsuna wondered how some of them got hired considering they weren't very good at explaining anything.) Nobody would spare him a glance whenever the man would gallavate in the elementary school hallways, hovering over a couple students (Tsuna recognized one as Takeshi Yamamoto, one of the more popular kids, and another as Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko's older brother. To his surprise, the man was watching that scary kid, Kyoya Hibari too, with what looked like... like... he had a look of sadness in his eyes, but seemed happy at the same time too. Later on when Tsuna got older, he found out that look was nostalgia.)

Tsuna felt like screaming at their obliviousness.

But if he did, they'd just laugh, going "Useless Tsuna's got some imaginary friend? How lame!". He didnt bother pointing out imaginary friends were normal for kids around their ages. Then again, he could hardly consider the man a 'friend', more like a 'stalker'.

So he didnt say anything about him. He ignored him when the bullies ganged up on him, the man giving the kids a rather murderous look, when Tsuna spotted him following him home, when he got called on in class and the man would look at him expectantly, he ignored him to the best of his ability.

This kept up for years, and Tsuna eventually got used to the blond, no matter how nerve wracking it got at times. He got used to the pointed stares, the admittedly creepy stalker-like tendancies, the way the man would occasionally walk through someone...

He got used to the proud smiles whenever he managed to get a (barely) passing score on a test, the way sunset eyes would flicker away from him to scan their surroundings as if looking for enemies, the way he'd light up like an excited puppy whenever Tsuna got that warm feeling in his gut and everything would suddenly have an orange tint for a couple seconds...

It was as if the guy was some kind of... guardian angel, perhaps? It was a strange feeling, really, but Tsuna would instantly relax when he spotted the blond in the corner of his eye. It was normal now.

They didn't talk to each other directly, Tsuna not even sparing him a glance. He had thought this was fine. That this arrangement would be just perfect for the rest of eternity.

That is, until he was twelve.

Tsuna wasn't sure what made him do it, but after five years of having the man around, it was inevitable he just got curious. So, one day when Mama left to go shopping, leaving him at home with the ghost, he spoke to him.

"Hey, why do you keep following me around?"

Golden-sunset eyes snapped up to meet his chocolate brown. The man blinked in surprise, glancing behind him in confusion. Seeeing nobody else in the living room, he tensed up a bit, looking back at Tsuna in shock. His eyes darted around the room, as if still looking for someone else Tsuna might've been talking to.

Tsuna frowned a bit, sittiing up from his place on the couch, pinning his stare on the man. Their eyes met again, and he stared at the ghost-man expectantly.

After a few moments of a rather awkward silence, the man finally spoke up, disbelief laced into his tone. "Wait, you can see me?"

~KHR~

 **A/N: I guess this is the result from reading too many time travel fics. Giotto's probably OOC, but I always loved the idea of Papa Giotto, especially goofball-mother-hen Giotto, for some reason. How is the guy haunting Tsuna without the Vongola Rings? I don't know, uh... Let's just say it's in the Sawada blood or something and only a select few can actually see the dude haunting them.**

 **ALSO, before anyone says anything about this, it was revealed in one of the KHR episodes, (the one where Hana, Haru, and Kyoko go over to Tsuna's house for that project) that Tsuna's nickname was "Useless Tsuna" in 2nd grade, but got 'upgraded' to "No-Good Tsuna" afterwards.**

 **Short and pretty bad start, I know, yes, I'm planning on updating, but anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **EDIT: BTW, thought y'all may want to know but I have a tendancy to go in and add a crap ton to chapters a bit after they're published so if I end up adding something I'll tell in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Wait, you can see me?"

Tsuna tilted his head curiously, eyeing the ghost-man. Honestly, with what the guy was wearing and his general appearance, he was a bit _hard_ to miss. It made him wonder how on earth nobody else saw him. "Well, considering you've been stalking me for the past five years..."

The man gave up on trying to keep calm, and just let himself jump back, jaw dropped. "What?! You've known this whole time?!" There was a breif pause as he let the twelve year old's words replay in his mind. "I'm not a stalker!"

Tsuna mentally laughed. _Not quite the reaction I was expecting from this guy..._ The brunet nodded, sending him the most serious look he could muster. Whether he was nodding as in 'Yes I've known the whole time.' or 'Yes, you are a stalker, don't even try to deny your true nature~!' would forever remain a mystery to the ghost. It was probably both.

"You didn't answer my question." Tsuna reminded him, and the ghost paused, thinking.

After a moment, the ghost straightened, walking over to Tsuna from where he had been leaning against the wall near the kitchen. He stopped in front of Tsuna, a grim look marring his features.

They had an intense staring contest that lasted a good minute and fifteen seconds.

Light orange eyes narrowed, and the blond quickly raised a hand and snapped in front of Tsuna's face, making the brunet jump back in surprise. "You don't see me." The ghost said seriously. "I am _merely_ a voice in your head."

Tsuna was not amused by this. Crossing his arms, Tsuna stared him in the eye. "Fine, be that way. Mind telling me your name though?"

The man looked a bit unnerved that his little trick didn't work, considering the kid was staring him directly in the eye. Not just looking in his general direction, so it couldn't be the Hyper Intuiton.

Tsuna could _genuinely_ see him.

The man sighed, making a face eerily similar to a pout ( _NO! I'M NOT POUTING I SWEAR-!)._ There was another awkward pause, and the man straightened a bit, watching as Tsuna kept his gaze on him. "Call me Giotto, I'm your great great great grandfather!"

...

 _My what._

Tsuna's first incredibly intelligent words in response were, of course, "Wai-wha-?"

The ghost- Giotto, his brain reminded- gave Tsuna a rather overly-cheerful grin that looked so out of place yet so right on his face. It was a strange feeling that left Tsuna with a small headache.

Giotto toned down the flying flowers and sparkles that appeared out of nowhere, settling for a fond smile. "I've been watching for the past few years, as you may have noticed. I am, in a sense, what you'd call a Guardian Angel, I suppose."

Tsuna stared at the man, brown eyes glimmering with curiousity in the light. "Guardian... Angel?" He muttered quietly, trying to wrap his head around the concept. After all, the man didn't seem to act all that angelic.

Tsuna's great great times like ten grandfather was his Guardian Angel.

 _Guardian. Angel._

 _What the heck._

Seeming to sensse the twelve year old's internal war featuring the opposing sides of "THIS IS _NOT_ NORMAL" and "JUST ACCEPT IT OKAY IT'S LIFE" and gave a small laugh, snapping the kid out of his thoughts to give him a confused look.

 _Ah, my descendant's way too cute for his own good, G would absolutely love him._

"Don't think about it too much," Giotto said with a quiet chuckle, sitting down next to Tsuna on the couch. "I'm really only here to observe and prepare."

Tsuna's brow furrowed slightly at that, lips curling downward into a thoughtful frown, "Prepare for what?"

Giotto merely gave him a knowing, almost mischevious grin. "Can't tell!"

Tsuna was starting to think this guy couldn't decide on his personality, was he goofy and childish, or wise and mature?

The brunet sighed in resignation. _My great great great grandpa is my Guardian Angel... That's it, nothing can surprise me now._

Oh how those words would come back to bite him in the near future.

~KHR~

Over the next couple months, nearly a full year, Giotto and Tsuna got to know each other rather well. Turns out interacting one-on-one was a better way to know someone than stalking ( _I'm not a stalker, I swear, Tsuna-kun!_ ).

Giotto had a rather interesting group of friends, as Tsuna learned. A rather rowdy, violent, loud, bunch, according to Giotto. Always at each other's necks, but he still loved them. Tsuna always got a good laugh with each and every story Giotto had to share, making Tsuna wish he had stories to share with his new- first - friend. Unfortunately, Tsuna lived a rather boring life, but Giotto seemed perfectly fine with that.

Giotto found the kid to be very bright, in his opinion. If he wasn't a Sky, Giotto would put his bets on Sun. The kid practically glowed whenever he smiled, and Giotto felt he'd go blind at this rate.

But aside from the overwhelming cuteness (Giotto had whole-heartedly embraced the title of Doting Grandpa, but Tsuna took to calling him Giotto-nii, claiming his physical appearance barely looked over thirty) and ridiculous amount of kindness that threatened to flood any room the twelve, now thirteen year old stepped into, the thing that _really_ caught his attention were the Sky Flames.

Oh the poor, poor Sky Flames. The child's flames had been sealed, much to Giotto's frustration. He personally couldnt do much about it, but the way the kid's Flames roared and struggeled against the seal made his own ache in sympathy. So much potinteal, just locked away like that. Giotto had a feeling the poor kid's clumsiness originated from the sealing of his flames, it threw him off too much.

Seriously, who's _bright idea_ was it to do such a thing? Giotto would strangle them for practically crippling his self proclaimed little brother (It was a good thing he didn't know it was Timoteo and Iemitsu who decided to do it.)

They both decided to ignore the fact they could actually pass for real siblings, after that one incident where Tsuna looked in the mirror one morning and just shrieked a high pitched "HIIIEEEE! GIOTTO-NII WHAT THE-"

It left Giotto's ears ringing and Nana oh so confused as to who this Giotto-nii was.

Fast-forward about a year, Tsuna, still unfortuanately nicknamed Dame-Tsuna by many though looking a lot better and having at least a little self confidence than before, opened the front door to find a fedora wearing, beady eyed, suit clad baby with a gun.

Giotto, who was right behind Tsuna, eyed the baby carefully, taking in the sight of the yellow pacifier with caution.

"Tsuna, keep your guard up," He muttered into Tsuna's ear. His own Hyper Intuition was screaming warning bells at the baby- no, Arcobaleno, his mind supplied.

There's a freaking _Arcobaleno_ on the Sawada doorstep.

Tsuna nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off the baby. "Who are you?" Quick, simple, and to the point. Good.

The baby quirked an eyebrow at the response, "I'm Reborn, your new home tutor."

 _Reborn? Reborn... Reborn, Giotto's heard that name before... Reborn, Arcobaleno..._

Tsuna wasn't impressed. "I think you have the wrong house, Reborn-san."

Reborn hid his dark eyed below the rim of his fedora, a small smirk gracing his face. Giotto didnt like the look he was giving them...

Nana walked out of the kitchen, lighting up at the sight. "Oh? Is this one of your friends, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna glanced over at Nana disbelief laced into his tone. "No he isn't, Kaa-san, he's-"

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." The baby said all too happily, making Nana squeal in delight.

"You must be talented to be a tutor at your age! Come in, come in!" Reborn nodded, walking into the house as casually as possible, much to Tsuna's chargin.

Reborn paused in the middle of the hallway, looking back over his shoulder at an area just above Tsuna's shoulder.

Right at Giotto.

Reborn pursed his lips in a contemplative manner, before turning to Nana, who seemed rather impressed at Reborn being a supposed 'genuis'.

Giotto was just freaked out. Tsuna, he could understand, but Reborn seeing him? Or at least, from what he could see, at least sensing his prescence. He took a step back, eyeing Reborn carefully.

Definitely dangerous.

The Arcobaleno finally finished his buisness with Nana, turning around and hopping up onto Tsuna's head (How can a baby jump that high?!). Reborn gave his head a little pat. "Take me to your room, Dame-Tsuna, I have a few things I need to tell you concerning your education."

Tsuna just sighed, completely done with the world at this point. "Alright, alright..." He made his way up the stairs, careful as to not trip with his apparent tutor on his head, Giotto close behind.

They shared a glance, letting chocolate brown and sunset orange do the talking.

Giotto eyed the hitman carefully, _He's dangerous, be careful around him._

Tsuna gave a slight roll of his eyes, careful to not disturb the baby on his head _. But he's just a baby! Sure he seems pretty intimidating for his age, but it's probably just a game._

The blond's eyes narrowed cautiously. _No, not a game. My Intuition says he's dangerous, so please, stay cautious._

A quiet huff followed by a sarcastic smirk _. Right, right mother._

Giotto's jaw dropped. _Don't use that tone with me, young man!_

 _..._

 _..._

It took a bit to keep Tsuna from outwardly laughing at his ancestor's expression. _Pfft, yeah alright, I'll be careful._

Tsuna shook his head in disbelief as they made their way to Tsuna's room, Reborn hopping off and getting situated on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna gave a quick glance to Giotto.

 _Careful._

 _Got it._

Just because he was careful didn't mean he was ready for the bomb drop of "I'm actually a hitman, and my real job is to train you to become a mafia boss."

~KHR~

 **A/N: What the frick happened here, like 48 follows already after less than a week? How did** _ **that**_ **happen?**

 **I should mention that I went back and edited the Prologue a little and added a bit more content in, not much, but it's there. I tend to do that to chapters after publishing, so if I added anything to a previous chapter, I'll say so in the next update.**

 **I just realized... in the prologue I said I was aiming for a Papa Giotto but instead we get Big Bro Giotto... meh, close enough. Everyone's probably OOC, agh... First time writing Reborn too, so that just makes it worse. Just take it as Giotto hammering in a little self-confidence into Tsuna over the year.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

When Reborn arrived at the Sawada residence, he could already feel like something was off.

There was only supposed to be two people there, Nana and Tsunayoshi, but his well-honed hitman intuition was screaming at him that, _no, there's someone else here_!

When his to-be (no-good) student opened the door, the alarms in his head blared again, stronger and louder. Something dangerous was lurking in this house, something he wasn't informed of.

He felt someone watching him, studying him carefully, but he didn't see anyone. This presence was old, strong, and clever.

He entered the house on high alert, masking it with a casual act. But the presence moved, drawing his attention to a spot over his to-be student's shoulder. There was something there, watching him.

The presence shifted, letting off a surprised vibe. Aside from the presence, the other occupants weren't all that spectacular.

Nana, or Mama as she had insisted, was rather nice, but infuriatingly oblivious. Tsuna was rather pathetic from what he had seen and heard of beforehand, but he was observant at least, having put up his guard the moment he laid eyes on Reborn. Maybe the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition had been kicking in?

At least the hitman had something to work with here.

When they made their way upstairs, he could still feel it trailing next to Tsuna. The boy would occasionally send a glance over at where Reborn felt it, and he suspected his student felt it too.

But wasn't doing anything about it, he wasn't cautious in it's presence. There's going to be a lot of explaining to do here...

 **~KHR~**

After Reborn gracefully dropped the bomb on his unsuspecting student, he felt the thing rile up a bit, as if it were upset.

In turn, Tsuna, who was sitting in the middle of a surprisingly clean room at a table, shifted uncomfortably, keeping his rather confused gaze on Reborn. No shrieking, no denying, none of what Reborn expected came forth.

"So, you're here to make me a mafia boss..."

How... _disappointing._

Reborn frowned slightly, he would've thought the kid would protest at least a little considering he's a civillian.

"Which Famiglia?" Seriously, that's his first question...?

Reborn pursed his lips, eyeing his student carefully. He was... much calmer about this than expected. The presence next to his student rumbled, as if laughing. He didn't miss the slight quirk in Tsuna's lips.

Reborn really wanted an explanation.

"You're going to become the Tenth boss of the Vongola Familglia." He answered, watching for their reactions.

They froze, Tsuna's eyes widening in surprise as the presense shifted in a way that Reborn assumed was bafflement. "Wait, did you just say Vongola? Why me, shouldn't Timoteo have three heirs already?"

Okay what the _hell_.

Tsuna immediantly clamed a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in a _'I shouldn't have said that'_ manner. The presence practically jumped, and Tsuna shriveled inward slightly.

"How do you know that?" Reborn demanded, standing up from the bed and hopping onto the table in front of his student. The poor kid looked ready to have a heart attack.

The presence moved a bit, Tsuna scooting back slightly. Reborn got the idea; _Stay away._

The hitman had the feeling he didn't want to know the consequenses, because this thing just screamed "DANGER" and he always trusted his instinct with this type of stuff.

Nevertheless he fixed a stare on where the presense was.

It stiffened, and Tsuna moved back as if getting shoved.

Wait...

 **~KHR~**

Tsuna was confused.

Well, who wouldn't be, when a fedora wearing baby with a _freaking gun_ waltzes on up to your doorstep, claims to be a _hitman_ there to train him to become a _mafia boss_ of all things, then actually shows he can see the invisible, or at least sense the ghost.

What the actual heck is _up_ with his life?

But _oh ho ho_ ~ it got _better_ , turns out the mafia famiglia he's going to be the boss of is the same one his _dear old gramps_ started as a vigilante group.

Wonderful.

And now the baby found out.

Double the sarcastic _'wonderful's_ here.

Tsuna backed up as Giotto moved between him and the apparent hitman, not that it'd do much since he was... well... dead. And invisible. _And_ unable to touch physical people who weren't blood related. _And_ -

Well, you get the point. Anyways...

Tsuna noticed how the baby- Reborn!- kept his eyes trained on Giotto, as if trying to see him. That... was a bit creepy.

Giotto paused, glancing back at Tsuna, their eyes meeting.

 _Should we tell him?_

 _No! That's a terrible idea, Tsuna, he's a hitman-_

 _That's here to train me to be the boss of Vongola! Vongola's the mafia family that started out as a vigilante group, the one YOU made!_

 _That's why I think it's a terrible idea, you shouldn't get dragged into the mafia, you're a civillian-_

Tsuna snapped his gaze over to Reborn, completely ignoring Giotto's warnings. "What happened to the other heirs?"

The hitman frowned slightly, tipping his fedora a bit as he pulled out a few (very gruesome) pictures. Tsuna took one look at them, immediately droning out Reborn and Giotto.

He stared.

And stared.

And stared.

He promptly stood up, and walked out the door without a single word. Giotto blinked, watching his descendant leave in confusion. Reborn on the other hand, wasn't all that shocked to hear noises that sounded an awful lot like puking from downstairs in the bathroom.

 _Perhaps he should have given a gore warning first._

But for now...

Reborn settled his gaze on where he felt the presence, frowning thoughtfully. "I know you're there, and I'm sure you know who I _really_ am."

The thing twitched uncomfortably, but hummed a response. From the wave on unease Reborn felt wash over him, he guessed it's response was an " _Of course, Reborn."_

The not-really toddler quirked a brow. "If possible, could you give me a response I can hear?"

A pause, before there was an small wave of " _Well what do you think, Arcobaleno_." washing over him- wait. Arcobaleno...?

The thing perked up, and Reborn got the feeling it was smirking.

Okay, this might just work out.

 **~KHR~**

When Tsuna got back, he was greeted with the sight of Giotto- an _invisible_ to all but him ghost- chatting with Reborn- a fedora wearing, gun-toting, not-really baby _hitman_.

How that was possible when he was eighty percent sure Reborn couldn't even clearly _see_ Giotto, much less hear him, was beyond Tsuna.

The two looked up at the sound of Tsuna, Reborn giving him an unamused look. "When exactly were you planning on telling me that your ancestor, _Vongola Primo_ was _haunting_ you?"

Giotto feigned a hurt look, clasping a hand over his heart dramatically. " _Haunting_? I'd like to say I'm a _lovely_ Guardian Angel watching over my dear little desendant-"

"Well, are you going to just keep standing there or what?" Giotto's drama queen moment was gracefully ignored, much to his chargin.

Tsuna blinked in surprise. "H-how did you-"

"Because I'm Reborn." _THAT DOESN'T ANSWER ANYTHING!_ "Yes it does, you just don't get it yet." _Did he just_ \- "Yes. Yes I did just read your mind."

Tsuna groaned. "Well I wasn't going to at first..." How exactly would one explain this anyway? Thanks for doing all the work Giotto-nii. Reborn's gaze sharpened and practically drilled into his skull, and he stumbled over his words to try fixing his mistake. "Ah, well I thought you wouldn't notice..."

Bad move.

Tsuna found smoking bullet holes by his feet and in the wall naxt to his head before he even heard the gunshots, making him jump in surprise with a loud "HIEEE!".

Reborn's mouth twitched into a frown. "Mafia bosses shouldn't make such noises, No-Good Tsuna."

Tsuna whirled around to face the hitman after checking to see if he was dead or not. Unfortunately he was still living, but even if he died he had the feeling Reborn would march on into the afterlife and drag him back, probably saying something like 'We're not done here so finish up with your Dying Will.'

Sometimes he hated how accurate his guesses could be sometimes, but that's a story for another time.

Tsuna eyed Giotto in confusion, mentally screaming _'WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!'_

Giotto gave him a blissful look. "Reborn and I came up with a little deal of sorts, don't worry, he won't _actually_ kill you. Permenantly."

Giotto may have told him several stories about his adventures haunting-stalking _("I'm taking up my duties as a Guardian Angel, Tsuna!")_ and telling him pretty much everything there was to know about Vongola via haunting Iemitsu at some point in the past (Tsuna honestly wasn't that shocked to find his dad was in the mafia. After all, who'd be directing traffic at construction sites in the Amazon? His no-good dad, apparently), but unfortunately no preperation was enough for the chaos that followed the tiny demon who called himself _Reborn_.

 **~KHR~**

 **A/N: What the frick 100+ follows? Not that I'm complaining, I'm actually glad to see this is being recieved pretty well. Question: Should I make this a series of connected one-shots or write up an actual plot for this thing?**

 **I wanted to go up to a point where the Dying Will bullet is first used, but I decided to keep each chapter at about 1500-2000 words so I don't end up killing my hands** _ **and**_ **sleep schedule since I have like thirty other stories being worked on behind the scenes.**

 **(I also unfortunately don't have any spellcheck on my computer for some reason so I apologize for any mistakes)**

 **I also made a discord server if anyone's interested in chatting and sharing ideas: discord . gg / yZb5f7s (Remove the spaces)**


	4. Chapter 3

Tsuna quickly stumbled out of his supposedly 'safe' house, just barely avoiding the flying kick aimed at his head, small bullets grazing past his shaky limbs as he managed to tug on his shoes half-way out the door.

He supposed the only reason he was still alive was because of Giotto-nii, who had made sure Reborn - that horrible demonic tutor who _set fire hell itself in the first place just to laugh at the chaos_ \- wouldn't actually kill him while 'tutoring' the brunet.

Tsuna had never had a tutor before, but he was pretty sure _electrocuting_ a student to wake them up, setting off _explosions_ every time they got a question wrong, and _shooting at them_ was not how tutoring worked.

He shivered at the memory, remembering the stinging pain that followed Reborn. If this was how his life was going to be for the next couple years leading up to being a freaking mafia boss, he'd like to talk with Life and get a refund please.

He turned the corner as soon as he was past the gate, flinching at the sound of a bullet hitting the wall way too close to his head for his liking. Apparently this was 'training', according to Reborn, to see how well he could avoid getting hit.

Considering all the bruises and grazes littering his body, Tsuna had a feeling he wasn't doing all that great.

Tsuna could hear Giotto-nii's voice behind him, probably trying to talk Reborn out of being a sadistic little-

 _BANG!_ A bullet shot past, grazing his cheek. _Oh yeah, he could read minds too, lovely._

Tsuna bit down another high-pitched shriek ("A mafia boss shouldn't make such a sound, No-Good Tsuna.") as he forced his legs to work faster. He had to get to school on time and in one piece.

 **~Reborn!~**

Reborn was pleasantly surprised to find his No-Good student to be rather good at dodging, for a civillian. A little _too_ good, really.

He suspected it to be the boy's Hyper Intuition kicking into gear, but according to Primo, the seal on his flames had knocked that down a couple pegs as well. The ghost had managed to drill basic survival instincts into Tsuna's body over the year they've interacted, mostly on trips and training the kid to protect himself from any assassins who managed to slip past Iemitsu's defenses (They weren't much really, a bunch of rookies slacking off seeing as there was hardly any danger in Namimori... or rather, they were rookies compared to Reborn).

Those instincts fed off of the weak Hyper Intuition brewing underneath the seal, and Reborn was grateful to Primo for making sure his civillian student wouldn't be completely hopeless.

 _You can't keep scaring him like that_ , the ghost pulsed in agitation. Reborn huffed as Tsuna whirled around the corner, out of range for his bullets. "I'm the Greatest Hitman in the World, I'll make sure I won't hit him, Primo." Since Reborn couldn't actually hear or see the Vongola Primo, it led to a few miscommunications here and there, but Reborn's guesses were accurate enough.

The ghost bristled at that, and a colder, disapproving air settled around them. Reborn guessed he was saying something along the lines of, _This is too dangerous for a civillian child, Reborn!_

The green gun in his annoyingly little hands glowed brightly, warping into a small green chameleon which crawled up onto his fedora. Primo stiffened slightly at that, but a softer, more comfortable chill wafted in. _He's a civillian kid, not like any other mafia boss. He wont be able to handle your roughness like that other kid you trained, Cavallone, right?_

Reborn could almost hear the fondness in Primo's comments. The hitman merely picked up the pace to half-heartedly catch up with his student. _Damn those long legs- well... actually the brunet's legs were rather short but compared to mine in this form those legs are long as hell._

"It's _because_ he's a civillian that I'm being so rough," Reborn said calmly, brow furrowing slightly. Of all the students he's taught though, Tsunayoshi Sawada _was_ the first civillian. "He needs to learn how the mafia works."

There was another rustle of cool wind. _Tsunayoshi... has issues, what you're doing isn't going to help him become a self-respecting boss._

Reborn paused for a second, before proceeding to turn the corner where his student had earlier. He wasn't all that surprised the kid would have a few issues with that timid attitude, but he had originally planned on beating that out of him. A few insults done right can motivate a lazy middle schooler.

Reborn glanced over to where he felt the ghost's presence. Primo had been with Tsunayoshi longer than he had anyway, and likely knew how to handle trouble children better, considering he had been stuck with destructive Guardians himself for who knows how long.

Reborn nodded anyway, noting it for future reference. He prompted the ghost for anything else, milking for information on Tsuna. The information he got from the Ninth was professional, minimal and not entirely useful common knowledge. Tsunayoshi Sawada, age 13, birthday's October 14, timid, shy, a huge wuss, nicknamed No-Good Tsuna, gets absymal grades and sucks in PE.

From what he's seen, there's been development behind the scenes he wasn't aware of, now that he knew about Vongola Primo haunting his student.

Reborn needs to know more about the boy to properly teach him to be a mafia boss.

 **~Reborn!~**

Tsuna didn't even notice Reborn wasn't shooting at him anymore, the gunshots from earlier were still ringing in his ears and deafening anything else around him. He was panting heavily, pumping his legs to _move faster faster dangerous go go now-_

He didn't notice Takeshi Yamamoto, the baseball star in his class in front of him, talking to someone until it was too late.

With a jumble of loud yelps, the two were sent crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Tsuna shrieked in surprise as he went down, finding himself splayed on top of a groaning body. He nearly shrieked again when he blinked his eyes open to find his face buried into the chest of his popular classmate, Yamamoto, who staring at him in surprise.

Tsuna scrambled to his hands and knees on the ground and Yamamoto sat up, rubbing his head. "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going-!"

A glimmer of light caught his eye, and he looked up in surprise to find a Yamamoto lookalike bent over them in concern. He was wearing old traditional Japanese clothing, a concerned yet strangely amused smile on his face. " _Takeshi, are you alright there?"_

Yamamoto sent a glance over to his older lookalike, giving a small nod of his head before returning his attention to Tsuna. "Ahaha, sorry there! No need to apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Tsuna pursed his lips, subtly glancing between the doppelgangers. "A-Ah, you... I'm still..." He snapped his mouth shut, taking in a slow breath, beofre letting it out. _1, 2, 3_. "I'm sorry for crashing into you, Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto laughed it off casually, smile strained slightly. Tsuna snuck a glance at the other see-though Yamamoto, who's eyes widened at being looked at, glancing behind him to check if there was anyone else this tiny bunny-like brunet could be looking at.

Tsuna had the feeling he was like Giotto-nii in that sense.

He felt like he shouldn't be seeing him in the first place, then again, he had his own great-great-great grandfather somehow hanging around him for years already.

Yamamoto stood up, brushing himself off, before reaching down to help Tsuna to his feet. "Now now, I said it's fine..." the raven haired baseball player paused, staring at the brunet as his brain seemed to blank on him. "Ah... No-Good Tsuna?"

 _No-Good Tsuna, of course._

The Yamamoto look-a-like stiffened at the nickname, quickly reaching out to smack the boy ok the shoulder. His hand merely passed straight through, and the ghost gave his near-transparent hand an annoyed looking, 1000 watt smile.

Tsuna just awkwardly laughed it off, half hoping it'd deter the ghost from likely lecturing the raven haired boy. "Y-Yeah-"

" _Tsunayoshi! There you are!"_ The brunet nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden shout, and whirled around to see Giotto-nii turning the corner a few meters away, Reborn close by. " _You have to stop running off like tha-"_

 _"G-Giotto?"_ The Yamamoto look-a-like perked up at the sight of the blond, eyes widening in disbelief when the other ghost froze to stare.

 _"Asari?"_

Yamamoto looked thoroughly confused, practically gaping at Giotto, then glancing back at Tsuna. "You have a ghost haunting you too?"

The shorter boy had to wonder if the baseball nut could have been any more straightforward. He decidedly ignored the ghostly doppelgangers tackling each other in bear hugs and sharing a likely tearful reunion, to just nod at Yamamoto dumbly.

Yamamoto broke out in a grin, letting out a bark of laughter. "Ahahaha, I thought I was the only one! Ugetsu-san's been following me around for a couple hours so I thought I was going crazy."

Tsuna shook off the shock of finally finding someone else who shared the crazy experience of... whatever this was. "Only a few hours? Giotto-nii's been around me for years..."

Yamamoto tilted his head curiously at that, brow furrowed in concentration. "Years...?" _Why the time difference in appearances_? Went unsaid between the two.

 **~Reborn!~**

Reborn had already felt an extra prescence the moment he turned the corner, the pacifier on his chest thrumming in strange excitement as his Hitman's Intuition went off like a fire alarm.

Someone else was there, with Takeshi Yamamoto.

When Primo's ghost flared up in heated surprise, Reborn figured it must be someone like the First Boss.

Another ghost. Joy.

The two boys seemed to get along, if not a little awkwardly, and Reborn could see how Yamamoto had just clicked well with Tsuna, seeming to try washing away any worry the brunet had about knocking him over.

 _Washing it away like rain._

His pacifier pulsed as Sun Flames scouted out the dense Rain Flames in the air, sensing not one, but two signatures. Faint, but there.

The two ghosts seemed to be letting off waves of happiness, and the feelings the Hitman was getting was near identical to the two flesh and blood middle schoolers in front of him.

It seems he found the perfect Rain Guardian.

The two looked up at seemingly nothing and started chatting along with whom Reborn assumed to be Asari Ugetsu, Primo's Rain Guardian and Primo himself.

It seemed his student wasn't the only one.

~Reborn!~

It was during lunch break that the two really stared showing their bond. Tsuna and Yamamoto were practically glued to each other as they chattered on about their anscestors, mostly just Tsuna talking about his experiences with Primo and Yamamoto laughing at them.

Reborn felt this would definitely help in the future if they were tied together by a close bond. Even if they became friends in one of the strangest ways.

His pacifier burned again. He could feel eyes watching him.

The toddler snapped his head around to where he felt the cold, calculating gaze, finding nothing but a fence on the school's rooftop.

He could feel Cloud Flames clear as day, wafting around the rooftop.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a rather annoyed looking boy maybe one or two years older than Tsuna and Yamamoto (who had insisted Tsuna call him Takeshi, claiming 'Yamamoto' was his dad), gripping a pair of tonfas and declaring that 'herbivores' were 'crowding' and thus 'disturbing the peace' so he'd 'bite them to death'. Reborn figured the boy must have watched Animal Docmentaries a lot as a child.

The Cloud Flames radiating off the bloodthirsty boy was strikingly similar to the ones watching the Hitman.

 _First Primo, then Asari, and now, could it be Alaude?_

If these ghosts were haunting their descendants, then...

Reborn snuck away, leaving the kids to be beaten to the ground by the Cloud as their anscestors attempted to, and failed to stop them with no help from Primo's Cloud. Leon, his chameleon crawled off his fedora and lost his shape, transforming into a cell phone.

From what he remembered from the paintings decorating the halls of the Vongola Mansion, Primo had fluffy, wild golden-blond hair, light orange eyes, and Ugetsu had dark blue, near black hair tucked neatly back into a hat, and bright, cheerful grey-blue eyes with a kind and relaxing smile. Alaude had pale blond, nearly white hair that fell down rather neatly into his face, and had sharp icy blue eyes.

 _Nearly identical to their descendants._

Reborn scrolled through his contacts, beady black eyes scanning the names of the various hitmen and hitwomen he had worked with and made connections with over the years.

He clearly remembered G having bright red, practically pink hair resembling an octopus in a way, falling down to frame his scowling face as narrow red eyes glared at anyone and anything in annoyance.

Reborn knew someone who looked just like that. If his theory was correct...

The Hitman found the name, pressing the button to call the contact.

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

 _Ri-!_

 _Click!_

 _"Who is it and what do you want?"_

"Smokin' Bomb, It's Reborn. I need you in Namimori, Japan."

 **~Reborn!~**

 **A/N: Guess who's popping up next :D Another chapter! I'm not dead! I decided on making a plot, but it's still being worked on. I have maybe 7ish chapters planned out?**

 **I'm glad people are liking this story, I didn't expect that response but it's a welcome surprise. I hope the next chapter wont take as long to get out but no promises. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I'd like to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

He was dying. Tsuna was actually _dying_.

What a pathetic life he's led, Giotto must've been disappointed to have such a failure as a descendant. Couldn't get his grades higher than a twenty, couldn't last long in PE, couldn't stand up to his bullies, couldn't confess to Takeshi that it was him who unknowingly used his uniform jacket to clean up a spill during lunch four months ago and not saying anything about it before...

Couldn't tell Kyoko Sasagawa that he liked her.

Something flared to life, like a flickering flame finally bursting from it's confinements in the darkness.

 _Energyfirehyperelectricfirefire so much it's hothothotbreezy?hothot-_

"REBOOOOOORRRRNNNN!"

 **...o0o...**

Giotto didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation.

It was no surprise Tsunayoshi had no desires to go to school, what kind of middle schooler would? (Although that Kyoya boy was an exception, really, the little Cloud was terrifingly protective of Namimori Middle) He was almost always late anyway, often sleeping in, although it had improved ever since Takeshi became his friend. The boy finally had a reason to go to school other than shyly watching that Kyoko girl from a distance.

But it seems Reborn didn't approve of mafia bosses sleeping in, and shot the brunet point blank in the face.

The body fell to the ground, lifeless eyes wide in frozen shock.

Blood.

There was _blood_.

Giotto stared in shock at the still warm corpse on the ground, whirling around to face Reborn even if the hitman couldn't see him. The little devil didn't seem to care he just _killed_ the future of the Vongola! Was he _smirking_?! " _Reborn! You just killed Tsunayoshi for being late?! What the f_ -"

A sudden explosion of pure Sky Flames practically smacked the ghost in the face, and he felt his own flames stirring in pleasure at the familiar buzz. Giotto stared at the supposedly dead body of his descendant, where the burst of Flames were coming from.

Then Tsunayoshi seemed to rise from the dead, burst out of his clothes, a dense, pure Sky Flame burning brightly on his forehead as he started screaming bloody murder about Dying Wills and confessing his feelings to Kyoko, before running down the road towards the school in his bright blue and yellow star print boxers, still screaming at the top of his lungs.

Even when he was the founder of _Vongola_ , the center of all things crazy, Giotto had to admit this was a first. Or maybe this happened at some point and he just didn't notice, but he's pretty sure he'd remember people running around in colorful boxers with their foreheads on fire.

Well, at least Tsunayoshi's still alive. But the lack of clothes was a problem...

Giotto glanced around to see if he could spot anyone before Tsunayoshi practically dragged his spirit away with him- aha!

 **...o0o...**

Ugetsu already knew from his experience with Tsuyoshi that Takeshi was a nice boy.

He loved baseball, always put on a smile for others, and willing to do anything for those he cared about. Tsuyoshi was certainly proud of his perfectly happy and healthy son.

Ugetsu, on the other hand knew something was wrong when he found himself watching the boy instead of Tsuyoshi one night.

After all, the last time he got tied to a descendant when their parent wasn't already dead was when they were about to commit suicide. Something was wrong, but Takeshi wouldn't say anything, merely laughing it off.

Ugetsu now knew how Giotto and the others felt now whenever he did that himself.

Takeshi was making his way to school, not at all in a hurry since he didn't have baseball practice that day, and wanting to meet up wih his first real friend when Giotto practically popped into existance next to them.

Takeshi, surprisingly didn't jump out of his skin at having a ghost suddenly appear next to him, as if it were a perfectly normal occurance.

Ugetsu knew it really wasn't.

The blonde just gave the Takeshi a look, saying very seriously, " _Tsunayoshi's running to school in his boxers right now, so could you get some spare clothes for him_?"

Well then.

Takeshi noticed the serious look Giotto was giving him, he let the carefree smile slip and get replaced with a determined grin. "Got it!"

Takeshi turned around and ran back home to get what Giotto requested without question, being the only one who could actually... well, touch things and be able to carry them. Sometimes Ugetsu hated that part of being a ghost.

The Rain turned on his friend questioningly. " _What happened, Giotto? And why is Tsunayoshi running to school in his underwear_?"

His friend sighed, sending a look to the heavens as if saying 'some higher being smite me now I can't deal with this even in death'. " _Reborn shot him with a 'Dying Will Bullet', which apparently kills the person shot and they're revived to fufil their dying wish. Without any clothes. It's like Hyper Dying Will Mode but more... wild and impulsive_."

Ugetsu didn't know if he should be surprised or not. He just sighed, turning to go find Takeshi, " _I'll meet you there then, let's hope Tsunayoshi didn't do anything weird in this Dying Will Mode you speak of_."

 **...o0o...**

Tsuna did something weird in Dying Will Mode, unfortunately.

Getting back to the brunet was fairly easy, but when Giotto found himself behind the boy screaming 'Please be my girlfriend!' at poor Kyoko while in his boxers, Giotto had to wonder why he even had the futile hope in the first place.

The golden-brown haired girl looked the brunet over in shock, shrieking and covering her eyes and very red face when she noticed his state of undress, running off just as the Sky Flame fizzled out.

Giotto felt his flames whine with protest when the boy's flames left, but he was pleasantly surprised to find the seal considerably weaker than before.

Familiar Sun Flames curled around his and he looked up to see a white haired boy with grey eyes running up to Tsuna, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Don't bother my sister, or I'll have to end you right here!" as he rushed right past Giotto and stright up punched the still recovering boy in the face. There was a loud shriek as Tsuna fell back, spluttering incoherently as the newcomer- dear lord this boy was practically _oozing_ Sun Flames- yelled something about how it wasn't very extreme of Tsuna to scare his little sister. Giotto was about to try dragging Tsuna away from the fiery ball of extremeness when he realized... the kid also looked incredibly similar to-

" _Ah, Giotto! It's extremely great to see you again!"_ The blond felt his face break into a grin as he saw Knuckle approach, the priest looking just as he remembered. Giotto glanced back at the white haired boy, who seemed to be interrogating Tsuna rather roughly, Reborn merely looking over at where Knuckle was with a quirked brow.

There was definitely a resembalance.

 _"It's great to see you too, Knuckle, but-"_

"I extremely challenge you to a boxing match! You can't embarass my little sister like that!"

"Hiiiiieee! I-I don't- I'm sorry I- wha-!"

 _"I think your little one's about ready to beat down Tsunayoshi for embarassing Kyoko."_

Knuckle sighed in exasperation, _"Forgive him, Ryohei's just very passionate and over protective."_ Knuckle paused to look over the brunet who looked ready to melt into the ground. " _Why is he in his_ -"

Giotto was quick to explain it, trying to keep it short as he cautiously eyed the boxer from the corner of his eye.

Knuckle had a funny look on his face after he heard about Reborn and his oh so lovely bullets. _"... Did you ever-"_

 _"Nope. Never seen it before today."_

 _"Didn't Iemitsu use those when he was young?"_

 _"... I was busy."_ Truthfully, Iemitsu had ignored 'the voice in his head' and never really seemed to want help with anything, so Giotto had just stuck to watching the Vongola and internally cry at how far it had fallen from its original purpose.

Tsuna looked over at the unfamiliar voice, eyes widening at the sight of another ghost. "G-Giotto-nii, is that-"

Ryohei seemed to have noticed Giotto as well, and the lawn-head barked out a "You extremely have a ghost too, Sawada?"

Well that was one way of putting it, Giotto supposed, even if he preferred 'Guardian Angel'. It made them seem less creepy.

Giotto simply nodded in confirmation, smiling as pleasantly as possible at the middle schooler as he moved to get between Knuckle's descendant and his own. " _I'm Giotto, you see, a good friend of Knuckle's from way back. See, the whole incident with your sister was just a misunderstanding!" So please don't obliterate Tsunayoshi..._

Ryohei furrowed his brow, staring at Giotto as if making a hard decision. _Geez this kid's intense_... Finally after a moment that seemed to last forever, "It still wasn't very extreme of Sawada to do that."

Ryohei seemed to have an interesting way with words. It reminded Giotto of Knuckle when he was younger.

Speaking of Knuckle, bless that man, he had started talking in the Extreme Speak of Sun users, earning a few odd looks from everyone else as he managed to get Ryohei to not tear the brunet to shreds.

Ryohei seemed to listen, eyes widening in understanding as he crossed his arms, nodding seriously. "I get it!" Turning on Tsuna, who 'eep'd in surprise at having the boxer turn on him again, Ryohei barked out a cheerful, "You're _extremely_ extreme, Sawada! Join my boxing club!"

"Wait what? I don't know how to- huh?" Tsuna shrieked, backpedaling from the loud middle schooler just as Giotto felt a wave of Rain Flames wash over him. He looked up to see Takeshi run up and practically tackle poor Tsuna from behind, placing a bag in his hands and ushering him off to the boy's locker room so the kid could change. Ryohei followed after them, hopping like a rabbit after the pile of carrots and still yelling "Join my boxing club Sawada! We need extreme people in it since no one else can take _real_ training!"

"And what makes you think _I_ can?!" Was his cute descendant's exasperated/horrified/baffled reply.

Giotto raked a hand through his hair with a sigh, and Knuckle patted him on the back as Asari just laughed.

 _Kids these days._

" _Ryohei's still going to challenge him to the ultimate boxing match you know_."

Giotto just stared up at the sky, a 'Kami-help-me' look clear on his face (it's not like he had to hide it when hardly anyone could see him anyway) as if praying to some higher being for the poor kid.

" _Tsunayoshi doesn't know how to box, Knuckle."_

 _"That's not going to stop him though."_

 _"Dang it."_

 **...o0o...**

Giotto felt like Reborn really needed to hold back on those Dying Will Bullets.

When the brunet was knocked to the ground - Knuckle had to make sure Giotto didn't charge into the ring himself, reassuring him that he's taught Ryohei how to hold back - for the fifth time, Reborn, under the disguise of 'Master Pao Pao' ( _what kinda name is that?)_ had pulled a gun on the two of them.

Honestly, Giotto wasn't all that surprised to learn Ryohei was in a constant state of Dying Will Mode. The Sun Flames he possessed were ridiculous and all over the place.

Ryohei didn't change a bit when he went into Dying Will Mode, all except to the bright yellow Sun Flames bursting out on his forehead.

Tsuna on the other hand, was yelling about 'decline like my life depends on it!' with an agressively determined look on his face as his bright and pure Sky Flame burned on his own forehead.

The match went on, the two nicely matched in speed and strangth thanks to the bullet's effects. Giotto, while thinking it was a bit of a waste of the special bullets, appreciated the thought of reassuring his descendant that it wouldn't be a one-sided brawl. Actually where _was_ Reborn, he didn't see him-

 _Storm Storm Red I'm Here Boss Red Red Storm-_

Giotto felt a zap of Storm Flames from behind, and he whirled around, finding nothing but the slightly cracked open door.

He knows those Flames.

 _He knows them_.

After a pause, the blonde turned back to glance at the others, seeing Ryohei pouncing on his descendant exclaiming loudly about how extreme he was and how the brunet should join his Boxing club. Takeshi was standing a bit closer by, laughing casually and not-so-subtly trying to pry the white haired boy off his friend as their anscestors chattered on.

 _Not yet._

 _I don't want to wait._

 _Not yet._

Giotto pursed his lips for a moment, before letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding (actually how did he do that when he didn't need to breathe, considering he's, ah, _dead_?) and wandered over to Asari and Knuckle to help them with their rowdy descendants.

 _Not yet._

 **...o0o...**

"So I have to kill the twig to become Decimo?" The thirteen year old hitman questioned, doubt clear in his rough voice.

 _"Oi brat, don't call Giotto's descendant a twig!"_ The redhead behind him went ignored as green stared into black.

The fedora wearing hitman's lips twitched up ever so slightly at the burning hot feeling wafting through the air. The silveret quirked a brow at that but didn't say anything.

 _A Storm's coming_. "Of course, that was the deal, Smokin' Bomb."

The teen scowled, furrowing his brow thoughtfully. "Sounds like a scam, but I'll do it."

 **...o0o...**

"Class, we have a new Italian transfer student, Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna snapped out of his daydream to glance up at the new student, taking in the silver hair framing an angular face, narrow green eyes seeming to glare at everything in existance, and the multitude of rings and bracelets decorating his hands.

 _A delinquient, avoid at all costs._

Yama- ah, Takeshi seemed to be interested as well, seeming to take in every inch of the teen as possible with slightly narrowed eyes and a grin a tad sharper than usual.

 _Tsuna could smell tobbacco._

 _He didn't like that smell._

It seemed to get stronger when the silveret approached his desk, ignoring the teacher, and kicking the brunet's desk over with a growl, his glare intensifying as a yelp escaped the brunet's throat.

"Che, pathetic."

Takeshi's grin slipped for a second, and Tsuna sent him a look, before the raven haired boy glanced at the newcomer once again before laying his head back down to go back to sleep.

Tsuna straightened his desk, slightly horrified to find that this Gokudera didn't sit that far from him. He couldn't ignore the gut feeling that this was Reborn's fault.

When he saw Giotto, who had been staring at the Italian with an incomprehensible look on his face, light up with a switch had been flipped and faze through the door, followed by Asari a little while after, he didn't question it.

It's definately Reborn's fault then. He just hoped nothing bad would happen like the whole incident yesterday with the Dying Will thing. He didn't want to end up running around in his underwear again, using Takeshi's old uniform for the entirety of yesterday was already embarassing enough.

Tsuna quietly groaned into his hands, dreading what could come next.

 **...o0o...**

 _"G! I can't believe you're actually here!"_ Giotto had almost tackled his old childhood friend to the ground, basking in the familiar Storm's precence.

The redhead- _not pink!-_ stumbed slightly, huffing, " _Geez, it's like you reset back to when we were kids_..."

Giotto let go, straightening to give his friend a smile. " _Well I'm sure you know why that is_."

G didn't comment, instead looking over at the kids, noticing how Gokudera seemed to be glaring daggers at the back of Tsuna's head. He sighed, shaking his head, " _Are you sure they aren't our miniature clones or something? It's kinda creepy how alike they are to us_."

Giotto chuckled, relaxing a bit, " _At least I can say I have a good feeling about this generation. How's your little one_?"

 _"You make it sound like the brat's my son."_

 _"You know what I mean."_

 _"Ahaha, you went to catch up without me?"_ The two glanced over to see Asari stepping out of the wall, making his way over to them with a light smile.

Giotto just scrathed his head sheepishly as his Storm and Rain engaged in a _lovely_ reunion (more like grumpy growls from G and lighthearted laughs from Asari rather than a normal 'long time no see')

 _"So what brings you here, G?"_ Giotto spoke up, glancing back in the classroom at the boy his friend had brought along. He guessed it might've been because of the silver haired one and Reborn.

Always Reborn.

G sighed, following Giotto's gaze to Gokudera. _"I'm sure you've already guessed it."_

He had. Giotto did have a guess, but really, really wanted to be proved wrong.

Asari let the smile slip for a moment, pursing his lips _. "How long then?"_

 _"About five years."_

 _"Geez, that long?"_

G scowled, shaking his head frustratedly. _"The brat ran away, that's when I got stuck to him."_

 _Ran away_. Giotto frowned at that, brow furrowed in concern. _"Our descendants seem to have it rough..."_

Asari nodded sadly, " _I know something's off with Takeshi, but I really don't know what... He keeps laughing it off whenever I try asking, it might have something to do with baseball but unfortunately I do not know enough about the sport to really help with that, he seems fine but..."_

 _"But you found yourself watching over him instead of his dad?"_ Giotto finished hesitantly, feeling an uncomfortable bubble of worry in his... ah, nonexistent gut. The nod he recieved only served to worry him more. True, it might have something to do with the sport his descendant's Rain loved so much, but he wasn't showing it at all.

G crossed his arms, muttering something about Rains not being direct enough of something, but eventually just gave Giotto an expectant look. _"Well now that both of us have shared, what about you and your little bunny over there?"_ The redhead nodded towards the brunet, who seemed to be trying to become one with his chair to avoid Gokudera's judging glare.

" _Tsunayoshi isn't a bunny, G."_ Giotto said in exasperation.

G huffed. " _Well somehow he ended up taking after you so how could he not be?"_

 _"Wha-? G!"_

 _"Ahaha, I can see it, actually."_

 _"Not helping!"_

Giotto grumbled under his breath, wondering why he was still friends with these guys.

 _Because they stuck with you._

The blond noticed them looking at him curiously, as if waiting for a reply- oh. Giotto sucked in his breath, not liking the memory one bit. "... _Ah, let's just say Tsunayoshi didn't take it very well when his nickname got 'upgraded',"_ he held up his hands to make air quotes, " _from 'Useless-Tsuna' to 'No-Good Tsuna'."_

 _"Ah, that explains a lot about him... poor boy."_ Asari shook his head in empathy, " _I did notice that his Flames are-"_

 _"Unsealed now,"_ G interrupted, noting the air around them was dense with Sky Flames _. "I could tell there was a seal yesterday, who on Earth had the bright idea to seal a kid's flames?"_

 _"Iemitsu,"_ Giotto grumbled in disappointment and slight anger. " _His own father and Nono sealed his flames."_

The two turned on him in surprise, G speaking up loudly, " _Wait, of all people those two? Don't they get the consequences of sealing a Flame Active kid? When did this happen?"_

Giotto combed a hand through his hair in frustration, hating the lingering feeling of sickeningly weakened flames so similar to his own being bound like that. The sudden break of the seal via Dying Will Bullet earlier that day had practically given his own Flames whiplash. _"He was five when it happened. Since Tsuna's the first to actually see me, Iemitsu had shrugged off my protests as a weird voice in his head..."_

 _"Five?! What were they thinking?!"_

 _"But why would they...?"_

Giotto grit his teeth, " _It's because Iemitsu didn't want 'his little tuna fishie' involved in the mafia."_

G wrinkled his nose at the nickname, hand twitching by his side as if wanting to grab something and strangle it. " _The kid was already involved the moment the guy decided to have him_."

Giotto looked back over at Tsuna, pursing his lips. " _It's a bit late to keep him out of it now, so we'll just have to support the kids as much as we can then, now that the devil spawn showed up."_

The three watched on as the kids just sat at their desks looking either dead bored or sleeping. Tsuna just staring out the window, occasionally glancing back to see if Gokudera had woken up, Takeshi sleeping behind a propped up textbook, and Gokudera not even bothering to hide the fact he was sleeping in class with his feet kicked up onto the desk.

 _"... Who's the 'devil spawn' you were talking about?"_

 _"You already know who, G."_

 **...o0o...**

G had to admit he found his descendant rather annoying. The brat was brash and rude, had absolutely no sense of self preservation, and worst of all reminded him of himself as a kid. Gokudera was a thirteen year old _brat_ , and that just made it all so much worse because it felt like G was looking through a time travelling mirror and was staring at a silver haired version of himself.

He couldn't let this brat make the same mistakes he did. He'd make sure to hammer in the lessons he learned over his lifetime into this kid's head in a few years. Gokudera'll need it.

Too bad the little prick had the nerve to be exactly like a younger G and flat out ignore all his very wise and very needed advice. The redhead wondered if it was his fault for a brief moment, but brushed the thought aside. The brat might've been his descendant but he was never this bad at his age.

Oh yeah, and the brat could see him too. Lovely. Just _freaking wonderful_.

The brat's wrong, by the way, because his hair is red! Not pink damn it! It was red when he was alive, and it's still red even when he's dead! Just because he's a bit translucent and glows a little does not make his hair pink! At least his hair didn't look like an octopus! (G made sure to ignore Asari's comments about how both of them had almost the exact same hairstyle, because _no_ , it does _not_ look like an octopus like the brat's!)

Then Gokudera had gotten a call from that Sun Arcobaleno, and G found himself behind a middle school with Giotto and Asari as the silveret threw an avalanche of dynamite at Tsuna.

They were right, that Reborn really is the devil spawn to toss an untrained civillian at a hitman who's been working since he was _eight_.

The smiling baseball brat wasn't helping the situation either. The Yamamoto kid had looked ready to just pick up Tsuna and run for it when he heard that Gokudera had _'dangerously flashy fireworks'._ He was still going at it actually, and nothing was holding him back. Unfortunately.

And then Reborn shot Tsuna in the head.

Of course Reborn kills the next Vongola Decimo. Of course the kid falls to the ground with blood trickling down his forehead. Of course he died right then and there.

Of course he _rises from the dead_. Of course he _bursts out of his clothes_ and has a Sky Flame burning on his forehead as he _screams_ bloody murder and proceeds to defuse _all_ the dynamite sticks and indirectly _saves Gokudera from ending himself_.

Of course Gokudera, his _descendant_ , has the nerve to get on his knees and practically _worship the ground Tsuna walked on._

" _Oi! Get up, right hand men have more dignity than that!"_

Asari's laughing, Giotto's looking on with a sense of nostalgia, the Yamamoto kid somehow, magically produces a change of clothes for Tsuna, and Gokudera's going on and on about the ' _Greatness of the Tenth'_. Reborn was giving him a smug look and G just just wanted to wipe it off that devil baby's face.

Honestly, how the heck did he get stuck with this bunch?

... actually, more importantly, how's the Arcobaleno sensing them?

 **...o0o...**

 **A/N: ... Well at least it didn't take three months again! Also, screw the word count limit, have a 4K chapter filled with 2-3 AM crap. I still have no idea what I'm doing and this feels half crack and half serious.**

 **I do have a few ideas on how the whole haunting thing's working and why they're kinda OOC but ah... I'll save that for another time. Lemme just say, the First Gen are a pain to write and I dunno why.**

 **Also thanks to adiosNico on Discord for checking over this!**

 **Thanks for putting up with me, I'd like to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**


End file.
